The Odds Against Me
by Mocha Macchiato
Summary: The gods of fate have Link wondering. Ganondorf/Link.


This is for my friend. Enjoy!

"**The Odds Against Me" **by Mocha Macchiato

* * *

I believe I have angered the gods, although I do not know how. This is not a joke. Until this morning, I have been blessed with amazing luck in my struggle to save Hyrule from the dark lord, Ganondorf, for I am still alive and the princess is safe. So why do I think this, you ask? Well, judge for yourself as I recall my encounter with the evil king himself.

...

I had just burst through the main castle doors and stormed my way into the great hall where my greatest nemesis, Ganondorf, waits. He was expecting my arrival, darned lunatic. I make my way to his throne and he stands, welcoming me into his dreary castle. My travels had worn me down, and there is nothing I want more than to rest. It is for this reason that I'm quite irritable and have little patience for my power hungry foe.

"Link," the massive king breathes, and I listen wearily. "Do you know why I must keep the princess from you?" I shake my head. My patience is growing thin. I've chased him around this blasted world with the intent to kill, and he wants to converse. He keeps an eye on my drawn sword, although remains visibly relaxed. _Cocky bastard, he is._ "She is an obstacle to my _pursuits_." So there's more to his twisted desires than world domination. The towering monster smirks, and I know he can sense my thoughts. He is about to reveal another of his secrets, but my patience wore off. I just want to go home.

I raise my sword and my shield. He's offended by my blatant interruption and transitions into an offensive stance. No more words are said between us, although I know he wants to continue this one-sided conversation. He sends a powerful wave of magic in my direction, to which I effectively evade. Immediately I swing my sword hoping to disarm him (quite literally) but his bracers impede the blow. This leaves me vulnerable for a split second, but he's quick. He takes the opportunity to fire a burst of energy at my abdomen. This hits me hard and sends me flying against the castle walls. _Ouch._

My sword and shield have been knocked out of my hands, and the hit has left me disoriented. I am completely vulnerable.

My sword is far out of reach and the ominous giant now towers over me. I'm cornered, and my life flashes before me. His large muscular arms open wide. _He's going to crush me_. He lifts me and pulls me close to his chest as I fruitlessly try to wiggle free. _This is it. _I'm doomed, and so is Hyrule. I close my eyes, silently asking the gods to make it painless. _At least he smells nice._

Wait, what?

I feel his arms tighten around my dangling body. He lowers his head; I know this because I can feel his breath in my ear. "You didn't let me finish," he whispers, and I shudder. I open my eyes and look up into his chiseled face. He is actually quite handsome. I cannot believe such things are going through my head, but I suppose it doesn't matter now.

"Zelda stands in the way of something very important to me," he continues.

I'm trying to pry free from his grasp as he speaks, but it's to no avail. His grip only gets tighter. I feel him pull me up so my eyes are level with his, although I close mine once again so he does not see my fear. It is then that I feel a slight pressure on my forehead. A brief moment later I open an eye, and then the other. _Oh… my… _

I stare at him, breathless, and a large triumphant grin is plastered on his face. Did he… _did he just kiss me?_ I feel light-headed and he releases me so that I fall gently to the cold marble floor.

"You," Ganondorf finally says. The room suddenly blurs and I feel faint, whether it is from the hit, the shock or the lack of oxygen I do not know. The last thing I remember is the arrogant bastard's grin as he looks down at me.

...

So now I find myself within his surprising lavish chamber. How ironic; the gods of fate have sent me on this expedition to stop the cunning fool in his tracks, and now I find myself in said man's bed lying next to said man! I don't know if I had angered them or if this is a cruel joke. For crying out loud, do they not control my fate? They must've foreseen this.

Now that I think about it, I have technically fulfilled my duty and I am pretty darn lucky. As it turns out, Gannon (his new nickname) no longer wishes to rule Hyrule or dominate the world. Apparently he is quite content that he has me, and as long as I stay by his side, his passion for power will diminish. For whatever reason, I have no intention to leave him. I only wish we met under different circumstances.

* * *

I was half asleep while writing the ending. Let me know if it makes sense or not. I love you all! -MochaMacchiato


End file.
